


If I`m able to meet you passing through Time and Space

by voidix



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen, Sad, Time Travel, if i wasnt the author id fight myself, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/pseuds/voidix
Summary: In Space AU where Ecliptor kills Andros in the finale fight and realizes it wo`t bring his daughter back





	If I`m able to meet you passing through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Time Machine by Girls Generation for the inspiration

Only now he realized what he had done. Only now it dawned on him. Only when the red ranger hit the ground and unmorphed did it hit him. He had killed him. He had killed the red ranger, he had really done it. He knew the red ranger didn`t mean it, that it was an accident, he`d never hurt his sister. And yet when Ecliptor saw her laying there on the floor, he lost control. He couldn`t just do nothing. He knew this wouldn`t bring her back, nothing could. She was gone, he had failed. He had failed his daughter. She was gone and he could do nothing.

He leaned over her body and took her in his arms. If he could cry he was sure he entire ship would be flooding with tears by now. Sadness wasn`t in his programming and so was love. And yet there`s no other words to describe what he was feeling right now. Unconditional love for his daughter and undying sadness for her death. And so he stayed for what felt like hours. 

Soon it was replaced by anger at nobody but himself. He failed his daughter, he let her die. He couldn`t protect her. Maybe if he had been there to protect her, maybe if he had ran away with her when she was younger, maybe if she`d stayed on KO35 and had a normal childhood she would never be laying here now. 

Ecliptor knew what he had to do. There was a wormhole not far from where they were. He could travel through space and time and prevent that asshole Darkonda from taking her. He loved her, and he only wanted the best for her regardless what it meant for him. Maybe Dark Specter would destroy him but he didn`t care he`d die for her. That wasn`t even the worst part tho. The worst part was that she`d never know him, never know what they went through together. It broke his heart but he was ready to make the sacrifice, anything for his princess to be happy.

Going through the wormhole wasn`t easy it required a lot of force. Not only physical. The mental pain was way worse. The engine rumbled and he almost reconsider what he was about to do but a look at her dead body made him more determined than ever.

It was a beautiful day on KO35. No wonder the children were playing outside. He arrived exactly a the moment when her brother ran away chasing the floating thing. He didn`t know how to approach her but before he could think of a strategy he heard a voice coming from below.  
“What are you?” a curious child`s voice asked

“Astr—Karone you need to get inside with your brother it`s not safe”

“Whyyyy? And from where do you know my name?” the small girl looked at him with big eyes.

He had forgotten how curious and annoying human children could be and yet when he saw her he felt so much love he almost would`ve took her himself but he didn`t. For her sake, because he loved her, more than anything.

“You and your brother need to go inside now because ehhhhh a big storm is coming up and you don`t want to get wet right?”

“Okay” Karone ran towards the direction her brother went and disappeared. Ecliptor watched her fade into the horizon.  
It was the only way even if it was hard.

  
Karone was ready to do anything for her home planet, becoming the purple ranger and fighting monsters was her dream. She was used to fighting monsters by now. They always were cruel and vicious with no mercy. That`s why she was very confused when the black and green robot not only hesitated but straight up refused to fight her

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lee won`t forgive me this time


End file.
